


A Hitch in the Plan

by TheSuperWhoLockedAvengers



Series: The Assassin, The Assistant, And The Witch. [3]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom, Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Eventual Relationships, F/F, F/M, First Meetings, Messed up marks, Soulmate AU, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 03:11:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9579827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSuperWhoLockedAvengers/pseuds/TheSuperWhoLockedAvengers
Summary: Wanda meets Darcy. The universe has something to say about that.Of course it does.





	

Darcy was on her way to Jane's lab when she ran into someone.  
Both women fell on the floor only to shortly help each other up. 

Both of the brunettes smiled at each other. The other woman began as Darcy looked around her making sure she didn't accidentally hurt her.

"It is quite alright." She murmured with a smile. 

"I'm quite clumsy- ah I'm Darcy by the way. You are?" Darcy asked with a tilt of her head as she adjusted her own glasses. 

The young woman's lips twitched.  
"Wanda- nice to meet you." 

Darcy noticed how sharp her grey eyes seemed especially since they were lined with black.  
"Where are you headed- I'm assuming you are new here...?"  
Darcy trailed off unsure of where she was going with this conversation. The woman seemed slightly startled and mildly afflicted only for a brief second. 

It was the first time Darcy had meet another woman and not had an anxiety attack. Now that she had met her soul mate- everything seemed to slow down.  
"I am yes." Darcy took note of her accent, it was nice. "I am looking for doctor Foster?"  
It came out sounding like a question. 

Darcy beamed.  
"That's where I am headed, feel free to walk with me."

Wanda nodded, another small smile gracing her lips. The red leather of her coat wrinkled as Wanda fixed her hair as they walked beside each other.  
"How- how do you know of Doctor Foster?" Wanda asked as the walked down the large hallway. 

"I'm her assistant- or rather her and other scientists' babysitter. I make sure they get help, food, and sleep. Sometimes the occasional cup of coffee." Darcy said with a slight laugh and lit to her words. 

"That seems very nice of you." Wanda rubbed her nose and Darcy noticed the short black nails. Very punk rock. 

 

"It is I guess... I used to do it for free. I was an intern for Jane a while back."

Wanda cracked another smile.  
Darcy scratched the back of her head. "So- what are you here for?"

"I have an interest in Dr. Fosters field, it is kinder of the sciences practiced here. I am-" she paused. "Machine challenged, and people do not like me. I enjoy stars however." 

 

"I like you just fine. You seem like a good person." Darcy commented.  
A pink tint covered the woman's features.  
"Thank you very much Darcy."

Wanda tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, that's when Darcy saw the black cursive scrawl on Wanda's neck.  
It read ' I'm quite clumsy- Ah my name is-' and stopped. Darcy was going to be sick.


End file.
